Not so bad after all
by ColorlessRainbow42
Summary: Ghosts have come to gravity falls attracting our favorite ghost hunters, the fentons! Dipper and the gang go to close the portal that brought all the ghosts. But Mabel gets ghost sickness! The only cure? A rare ghosts ectoplasm. What do you think will happen when the rarest ghost in town is phantom?
1. Infestation

**Hey! I'm starting ANOTHER fan fiction! I just get so many ideas I have to write them down! Although this idea I'm actually going to post right away. For all of you who don't know (I literally mean all of you because no one knows) I'm writing several fan fictions at the same time but I don't plan on posting until I finish them. This however I plan on updating as I go along. I'm not that great at updating so if you want more TOO BAD! You'll have to wait like the rest of the world. Anyway, time to start the story!**

 **No. I will not do a disclaimer. People should already know that I do not own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls.**

 **Yes. I will start the story now.**

 **Yes. I will stop answering unanswered questions as soon as I start the story. Which is now.**

It was a normal day at the mystery shack. Which is, in fact, not normal. Usually there's always something crazy that happens, but today was just not one of those days.

Dipper was reading the journal, Mabel was watching Ducktective with waddles upside down on the couch, Wendy was slacking off by throwing a ball across the room and catching it after it bounced back, Soos was taking his muffins out of the oven using pink gloves and wearing a pink apron, and Stan was creating new oddities to put on the shelves. Yep. That was the average day.

But soon Dipper finished the page he was reading, Ducketective ended, Wendy's ball went through the window (She decided to blame that one on Soos), Waddles ate all of Soos's muffins (He'd also already mourned them), and Stan ran out of animal parts (Saying that out loud now sounds very creepy).

Mabel walked around the shop trying to think of something to do. "I'm booooorrred!" She complained and fell flat on the floor. Waddles walked over to her and sat down, oinking. "Awe. Waddles your so adorable I feel slightly less bored now!" She cooed.

Dipper then walked up to her. "You know, I don't think we've done anything adventurous in a week! The least we should do is go out somewhere." He said and Mabel sat up.

"I know! Why don't we throw a party!" She suggested.

"I don't think Grunkle Stan would be okay with that."

Wendy was searching the store for another ball when she found one with a question mark on it. "Cool." She said and walked back to the register. She picked up an apple and took a bite as she started bouncing her new ball across the room again. Looking to her right she put down the ball, picked up a newspaper, and started to read.

Soos who had walked into the room said hi to the twins and came up to Wendy. Immediately she spit out her apple and it went all over his face.

"Guys, check this out!" She yelled, pointing to the headline of the newspaper.

She looked at Soos. "Sorry." She said. He bent over to read the headline she was pointing at.

"Gravity Falls...Haunted?"

Dippers head perked up. "What? Let me see that!" He ran over to Wendy and grabbed the paper. He began to read.

"Many residents in Gravity Falls have reported seeing ghosts. The photo above is a real picture of a ghost spotted near the water tower."

The picture showed a woman with blonde braided hair, green skin, red eyes, and a long blue dress.

"Sheriff Blubs, the one to take the photo, states 'I knew it was a ghost cause it was all glowy. So my first thought was to take a picture on my phone.' There are others who said they've seen glowing figures late at night. Could Gravity Falls be infested with ghosts? See page 2 for more info." Dipper finished.

"Well now it's obvious what we should do! Let's be ghost hunters and catch all these ghosts!" Mabel said. She had walked up next to Dipper when he started reading.

"But we don't know how many ghosts are out there or how powerful they are! Besides, what would we catch them with?" Mabel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Vacuum cleaners!" She finally answered.

"I'm not sure if that would actually work. But we might be able to test it out. First, I think we should find out why ghosts are appearing here in the first place."

"A new adventure? Sweet!" Soos said and fist pumped the air.

Wendy leaned back in her chair. "You can count me in. Running for our lives sounds a but refreshing right now."

"Alright." Dipper took out the journal and started turning pages. "There's got to be something in here...I think I found something!" Dipper stopped flipping and started reading the page.

"If a large amount of ghosts start appearing it is most likely because of a ghost portal. Ghost portals are gateways to the dimension where all ghosts reside. It is commonly referred to as the ghost zone. Ghost portals usually appear in places with the least amount of human attraction and can last from a couple minutes up to...a hundred years."

"So basically there's some portal that might close tomorrow or it might stay open for the rest of our lives, constantly inviting ghosts to gravity falls." Wendy summarized.

"But it's not like they've done anything yet. Maybe they're friendly ghosts who mind they're own business?" Mabel inquired.

Out of nowhere, the lights began to flicker and the store items started to shake. The four stood startled for a moment until three snow globes flew off a shelf and towards Dipped. He quickly jumped out of the way, the snow globes shattering against the counter. Afterwards everything went back to normal.

"Dipper! Are you okay?!" Mabel asked, worried for her (very very slightly) younger brother.

Dipper got up, picked up the book, and brushed himself off. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said trying to act cool and like his life wasn't in danger a few moments ago.

"Guys, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I think that was a ghost!" Soos said.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah. And not a friendly one."

"Okay so these ghosts will definitely be a problem. Is there any way to close the portals manually?" Wendy asked and Dipper reopened the book to the same page. This time, taking out his black light to see if there was any hidden info.

"There's some kind of ritual we have to do. It's not very descriptive, but we can pull it off. I just need a little time to get what we need." Dipper said.

Mabel perked up. "Let's find the portal tomorrow. That way there'll be enough time for all of us to pack!"

Everyone agreed that it was better to save the excitement for the following day. In the meantime, Dipper searched for the items needed in the ritual, Mabel looked for a vaccum, Wendy kept playing with her bouncy ball, and Soos was contemplating which of his question mark T shirts to wear (To the human eye they all looked the same, but Soos could see a significant difference).

At the end of the day they all went to bed, wondering what would await them the next day.

They would soon find out.

 **Yeah okay I really didn't know how to end this chapter but I needed to because I have nothing more to write for this chapter. I promise to you, the next chapter will include Danny and the two shows will actually be crossed over as intended. I have a lot planned for this story so I hope you'll stick through it with me. In the middle of the chapter I kind of inspired myself to write a one shot so that happened. It was actually my first one shot. I haven't posted it yet or...maybe I have? I don't know. It's not posted as I'm writing this but I won't post this chapter until I have the second done so by then I probably would have posted my one shot. Anyway,**

 **have a magnificent day and stay awesometastic. -C.R. (Y)**


	2. Suspicions

**AND** **IM BACK! Well I actually never left this is more of a continuation. Especially because I plan on posting these two chapters at the same time. That way you won't have to wait! Why don't I just write one really long chapter you ask? Because it would be a really long chapter and I find this is more efficient. SO! Time to get started! As I promised, HERES DANNY!**

"How much longer will this take?" Jazz asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"We're almost there kids!" Jack bellowed from the front.

"I think that's the fifth time he's said that." Jazz grumbled.

Danny leaned towards Jazz. "With our luck it'll probably be another hour till we even reach the next gas station." He whispered to her.

Her eye twitched. "I'm gonna listen to some calming music now."

Danny reclined his chair and took a nap.

"WERE HERE!"

Danny's eyes snapped open. "Huh? What? Already?" He asked surprised.

"What do you mean 'already'? You've been asleep for three hours." Jazz told him.

He cocked his head, looking like a confused puppy. "Three hours? It felt like a couple seconds."

"Good for you. I was awake the whole time!" She yelled exasperated.

Jazz got out and stepped on to the dirt, taking a big breath of fresh air. She started to stretch and Danny fell out, the door shutting behind him.

"As graceful as a ballerina..." Jazz mumbled sarcastically.

"Would you stop smirking and help me up? I think my legs are asleep." Danny said and she gave him her hand, pulling him to his feet again.

"Thanks."

"No problem baby bro."

Their parents had already gotten out of the car and we're now searching through the trunk for their luggage.

"Alright kids. Get your luggage. We're going to be staying at that lodge right across the street." Maddie said. Jazz and Danny turned around to see where they were staying.

"It looks kind of run down..." Danny muttered.

"Maybe it's nicer on the inside?" Jazz wondered hopefully.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and screaming was heard nearby.

Jack and Maddies instincts quickly kicked in and their faces were filled with determination.

"You two go check in. We've got a ghost to catch!" And they ran off.

Danny looked at Jazz and she smiled. "I'll be fine. Just go."

Danny smiled back, transformed, and flew up.

From an aerial view, he could see someone being chased by a green blob. His parents followed closely behind, going after the creature with ecto-guns. He knew his parents could take care of a simple blob and was about to fly away when he noticed that the entire town was filled with ghosts. There was a ghost on practically every street!

"So this is the reason I haven't been seeing many ghosts back home. But why are they all here?" He wondered out loud.

He looked rowards the forest enveloping the town. For some reason he felt drawn to it. 'It can't hurt to explore a little...' He thought shrugging and flew into the forest.

* * *

The next day, Dipper had finished packing a backpack of everything he needed; Mabel was still looking for the vaccum; Soos had chosen which shirt to wear; Wendy was handling her boredom in the exact same manner she was yesterday and waiting for her shift to end.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel yelled and he walked in the room. "Have you seen the vaccum cleaner? The small one!" She said.

"The vaccum cleaner? What do you need that for?"

"To catch ghosts!" She responded delightfully.

He smiled at her. "That's a relief. I thought you wanted it for something boring, like chores."

Mabel looked disgusted. "Blech! I would never!"

"Well, in that case, I'm pretty sure it's behind the couch. Haven't really needed it..." He trailed off.

Mabel looked behind the couch and pulled out the vaccum cleaner. It was a portable size. Perfect for catching ghosts!

"Thanks Grunkle Stan!" She thanked him before running off upstairs to find Dipper.

"Dipper!" She yelled, once he was in sight.

Dipper turned around to face his sister. "You ready?"

In response she held up her vaccum cleaner.

"Alright. Let's go see check in on Wendy and Soos."

Dipper put the backpack on and walked with his sister downstairs.

When they entered the shop Wendy waved.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." He said and asked, "You ready?"

"My shift ends in five minutes." She answered and continued to bounce her ball across the room.

"Where's Soos?" Mabel asked, seemingly the only one who noticed he wasn't in the vicinity.

"Over here bromigos." The twins jumped as they realized he was standing right behind them.

"Did you just teleport?" Mabel asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." He put his hand to his chin in thought. "Or maybe I was invisible this whole time!"

The door opened and someone walked in right as Wendy threw her ball.

Before anyone could even react, the mysterious person automatically caught the ball.

Everyones jaw was dropped.

The teen looked sheepish and handed over the ball to its owner. "Uh. Here's your ball back..."

"Wendy." She confirmed.

"Wendy." He repeated. "I'm Danny." He added, deciding to introduce himself.

She gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you Danny. That was a pretty cool stunt you pulled."

"Yeah, let's just say that I'm used to dangerous things following me around." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

Dipper was immediately suspicious. "Like what?"

"I- Uh...I Don't...I don't want to talk about that." The raven haired boy stuttered.

"Why not?" Dipper pressed. Mabel elbowed him.

"Leave him alone Dipper. I'm sure he doesn't want to share his life traumatizing experiences with someone he just met!" For a moment he was shocked. Mabel always had his back. The only time she didn't was when...was when there was a cute boy involved...

She then turned to Danny. "Hey! I'm Mabel and the paranoid one is my twin, Dipper." she introduced.

"I'm Soos!" Soos said.

"That's Soos. Also I'm totally single!" Mabel added.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm, like, Fifteen." He told her.

"I'll wait for you." She whispered with her eyes sparkling.

Danny backed up. "And I won't."

His cold rejection only made Dipper dislike him more.

Mabel seemed to have deflated for a moment but then regained her confidence. "You'll change your mind sooner or later!"

"So, I haven't seen you around town. Where are you from?" Wendy asked trying to change the subject and keep everyone on friendly terms.

Before he could answer they all heard faint screaming.

"What was that?" Dipper spluttered.

"Oh, yeah. Most of the town is being attacked by ghosts." Soos spoke up. Dipper stared at him in shock, wondering why he didn't mention this before.

"There aren't _that_ many." Danny said casually.

"You knew about this too?!" Dipper yelled and the screaming continued.

"Come on! We should go check this out!" Mabel said running out the door.

Dipper followed as did Soos and Wendy. Wendy however stopped at the door.

"You coming?" She asked Danny. He smiled and nodded.

The five of them ran to town and paused when they saw some people being chased by ghosts.

"The town is infested! We have to do something." Dipper said.

"Why?" Danny inquired. The four stared at him curiously.

"It's not like its your job to handle it." He added.

"Well who else would?" Dipper countered.

"GHOST!" They heard someone shout. It wasn't a terrified yelp, but more of an accusation.

Two people ran into view. They were chasing a ghost down with high tech weaponry.

"Oh no..." Danny groaned and hid behind Soos.

"I'll distract him honey! You get out the Fenton thermos!" Bellowed the man in an orange jumpsuit.

"You got it sweetie!" The woman in a blue jumpsuit and wearing red goggles answered.

The four stared in awe as the man shot at the ghost. He missed many times, but the woman took out a cylindrical container and the ghost was sucked into it in a flash of blue light.

Dipper ran up to the two, extremely ecstatic. The rest followed and Danny kept hiding behind Soos.

"That was amazing! Who are you people?!" Dipper asked.

"I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack." Maddie said sweetly.

"We're ghost hunters!" Jack added in with pride.

"Ghost hunters? Wow! You guys actually catch ghosts for a living?" Soos asked.

"Yep! With our own ghost hunting gadgets we invented ourselves!" Jack told him.

Dippers eyes widened. "You made those? Can I see?" Dipper eagerly reached for the ectogun in Maddies pocket, but she covered it with her hand.

"I'm sorry, but you'd have to be highly trained to use one of our weapons. You kids might hurt yourself." Jack explained for his wife. Pretty ironic, considering his aim.

"I have a question! Is it possible to catch a ghost with a vaccum cleaner?" Mabel asked.

Maddie put her hand to her chin in thought for a moment.

"Well theoretically you could catch a small ghost, but they would be able to phase out using intangibility." She answered.

"Dang it!" Mabel yelled and threw her vaccum cleaner on the ground.

Maddie then seemed to realize something. "You weren't planning on hunting these ghosts, were you? It's very dangerous and you could get hurt."

Wendy decided to step up. "No offense, but we're all very capable of taking care of ourselves."

Maddie eyed them all for a moment and spotted a certain someone.

"Who's that behind the big fellow?" She suddenly asked.

Soos pointed to himself, and Maddie made a 'move over' gesture. They definitely did not expect to see Danny in the group.

"Danny?!" They yelled, causing him to flinch. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Uh. Hi?" Was his intelligent response. Everyone watched the conversation go on in interest.

"We thought you were with Jazz."

"I-I was but she told me I could go explore if I wanted to."

"You weren't about to go ghost hunting with these kids here, we're you? We thought you hated ghost hunting!"

"I just met them! I had no idea that they wanted to hunt ghosts!"

Dipper thought it was finally time to interrupt and ask the question everyone was thinking. "Uh, You two know Danny?"

They momentarily paused, staring at him. Then they continued being gregarious.

"Well of course we know Danny!" Jack exclaimed.

"We're his parents!" Maddie continued.

Everyone looked at Danny for a moment before shouting,

"WHAT?!"

Dipped turned to the Jack and Maddie. "You're his parents?"

He turned to Danny. "They're your parents?"

"Wait. So, your family hunts ghosts?" Wendy questioned.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Yeah. Your looking at the son of the world renown ghost hunters, the Fentons."

"Dude that's totally cool!" Soon exclaimed, shocking Danny.

"And totally hot." Added Mabel.

"Really?" Danny asked, pretending he didn't hear Mabels last statement.

"Well, yeah. I mean, ghost hunting? That sounds awesome!" Wendy responded.

Danny smiled at their reactions. Most people thought his parents were crazy. It was nice to have somebody believe his parents for once.

"You kids seem pretty interested in ghosts..." Maddie noted.

Jack jumped as a lightbulb appeared above his head. "We should show them our new invention!"

"New invention?" Danny wondered nervously. They hadn't mentioned a new invention.

"We've been working on it for a while! It's a-"

"Jack! Don't tell them it's supposed to be a surprise!" Maddie scolded.

"A surprise? But I already told Jazzy." Jack said and Maddie sighed, turning to the kids again.

"Well, if your curious to what it is, your welcome to come." She told them.

"That's be great! Come on guys let's check it out!" Dipper enthused and everyone shrugged as if saying 'why not?'

Maddie gestured for them to follow but Danny stayed behind.

"Danny? You coming?" His mother asked.

Danny looked to the side and bit his lip. Dipper quirked an eyebrow. "Actually- uh...I told Jazz i'd be back soon. You guys can go ahead." He said. They all were suspicious of his nervousness but carried on going their separate ways.

* * *

They all stopped as the neared the Fenton Family Assult Vehicle.

"Woah. Nice treads." Complimented Soos.

"This is our Fenton Family Assult Vehicle! It has a bunch of weapons built into it designed for the purpose of hunting ghosts! It can also transform into other vehicles, but most of the time it's just an RV." Jack informed them.

The four stared wide eyed at the RV.

"So, what's your invention?" Dipper asked.

"This!" Maddie pressed a button on the side of the vehicle.

The side of the RV was replaced with a glass containment unit about ten feet tall and a small cylindrical slot beside it.

"May I present to you, the Fenton Ghost Neutralizer!" Maddie continued. "I'm sure your all wondering what it does-"

"It melts ghosts into pure ectoplasm! So they're gone for good! Plus, the ectoplasm makes a perfect energy source for our weapons!" Jack intercepted, before Maddie could finish her sentence.

"It melts ghosts? But...wouldn't that hurt them?" Mabel asked.

Maddie laughed. "Of course not! Ghosts are just manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness! They can't 'feel'."

Mabel shied back, a little embarrassed by being laughed at and still worried they were wrong.

"Don't worry sweetie. We'll give you a demonstration." Maddie soothed when she saw Mabels expression.

"We get to test it out? Yes! Let's use the ghost we caught a few moments ago!" Jack said and pulled out the thermos.

"Great idea honey! It's the perfect demonstration since it's a weak ghost." She took the thermos from his hands and put it into the cylindrical slot. The blob was then transported out of the thermos and into the glass containment unit. It tried to phase through the glass but ended up smacking its face into the glass.

"Now as you can see we have ghost proofed the glass casing so the subject can't escape. And for extra measure, we also included a feature to cancel out its powers." Maddie pressed a blue button on the panel next to the containment unit.

Abruptly, the ghost dropped to the floor, losing its ability of flight.

"And this is the button that turns it on!" Maddie said pressing the rectangular red button that said 'On' on it.

Once she did that, the Ghost started to scream as it turned into goop.

The twins jumped back at its scream of horror.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt it!" Mabel squealed.

"It's not. You see, ghosts sometimes act as if they're in pain to trick us humans into thinking they can feel." Maddie explained.

Wendy shook her head. "That- that doesn't sound fake."

"Listen, you have to understand that ghosts aren't human. They're only the echoes left behind of the people they used to be. Ghosts are obsessive, malevolent beings. You should not feel sympathy for them." Maddie told them.

By the end of her speech the ghost had been fully melted and the ectoplasm spilled down the drain. A compartment then opened up and a bucket full of the ectoplasm was revealed.

"See? Pure ectoplasm! And now we can use this to power our ectoguns!" Jack exclaimed, holding up the bucket of ectoplasm.

"Uh...besides weapons, what else could ectoplasm be used for?" Dipper inquired.

"Great question! Sometimes, it's said that ectoplasm used to be used as a key component in most spells or curses." Maddie started and Jack continued for her.

"But, those things don't really exist. So, that just leaves the weapons!" He said holding one up.

Maddie hit the button on the side of the RV again and it returned it its original state.

"There." More screams were heard in the distance. "We've got to go. Ghosts to catch, people to save, it's all very time consuming. You kids stay out of trouble!" Maddie said and the two ghost hunters ran off to fight the specters chasing the towns people.

"oh shoot! We still need to close that portal!" Dipper realized, face palming.

"Its not night, yet. There's still time." Wendy said looking at the sun.

"Yeah. Chill dude. We can do this." Soos comforted.

Dipper sighed, straightening out his hat. "Your right. And I've got everything needed for the ritual in my backpack."

"Let's do this!" Mabel encouraged and they all headed towards the forest.

* * *

"This is taking a lot longer than I thought it would..." Mabel said as they walked through the trees. It had been an hour and they still hadn't found the portal.

"The sun is about to set. We gotta find that portal _now_." Wendy said.

"Guys, Wendy's right. The woods are a lot more dangerous at night than during the day. Once everything's gets dark, we're vulnerable to anything hidden in this forest." Dipper spoke.

Soos looked around, realizing they might have a problem. "Uh...anyone remember how to get back?" They all stared at him, then looked back at each other.

"We're _lost_?!" Dipper yelled.

"Oh, man. Oh, man. Are we gonna be stuck here all night?" Wendy asked rhetorically.

"Its your fault! Your the one who's supposed to be prepared!" Mabel pointed fingers at Dipper.

" _My_ fault?! I _asked_ you to remember where we were going! If this is anyone's fault it's yours!" He retorted.

"Guys! We're not getting anywhere by playing the blame game." Wendy reminded them.

"Why don't we all just work together to get out. Tomorrow we can come back and find the portal." Soos added.

The twins turned away from each other, still a little upset, but agreeing to work together to find a way out.

"Hey! There's light over there! That could be a way out..." Wendy said and they all ran towards the direction of light.

But as they got closer, they realized that the light wasn't an orange sunset color. It was more of a green.

They stopped when they saw what the light source was.

"Its the portal!" Dipper shouted.

"Cool. Now we can close it and die here." Wendy joked.

"Hey, we've gone through worse. I'm sure we can make it out of this." Dipper said, opening his backpack to get everything out.

"Woaaahhh..." Mabel said walking up to the green portal. She poked it and her finger went through. She then put her entire arm through.

"Hey, Soos, check it out! I lost an arm!" Dipper looked back to see Mabel messing around with the portal.

"Mabel! Don't do that! It could be dangerous!" He scolded.

"Pffft, it's totally safe! See-" she put her arm back in and she screamed. "Help! Something's got me!"

Dipper gasped and ran to save his sister. But she pulled her arm back out safely and started laughing. "Gotcha!"

"Mabel, you shouldn't do things like that. It scares us." Wendy told her. She froze not knowing what to do when Mabel was in trouble. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the event was real.

"What if that hadn't been real, huh?! What if you fell in? I'd never see you again!" Dipper said and Manel looked down. It was after all, a practical joke.

She rubbed the side of her arm. "It was just a joke, guys."

Soos shook his head, frowning. "If it were a joke, we would've laughed."

Dipper then went back to getting everything out of his backpack.

Mabel thought to herself a moment. If they reacted that badly to her joke, it meant they cared a lot. Of course, she knew they always did on the inside. But it was nice to see it on the outside for once. Now she knew how much her friends and brother loved her. Dipper yelled at her the most, which meant he cared more than she could imagine. And that's saying something considering how big her imagination is.

She then walked over to Dipper and hugged him. He was surprised at first, but quickly hugged back. "Thanks for caring so much." She told him, then let go. He smiled at her, then took the last thing out of his backpack.

"Normal Candles: check. Lighter: check. Red Marker: check. Red Candle: check. Tarp: check. Incantation: check." Dipper said listing off everything they had.

"Alright. That's everything." He picked up the tarp and layed it in front of the portal. Then he used the red marker to draw an upside down pentagram. He then placed the five white candles on each of the points and put the red candle in the middle. Using the lighter, he lit all the candles and started to read the incantation.

"brachialis vastus laterus, medialis rectus abdominis, trapezius gracilis oblique!" He shouted and for something to happen.

"Is that it? Or is it one of those delayed incantations that usually cut me-" Dipper was cut off as lightning struck the portal.

"So that's what it does...I just summoned lightning...cool." He said. The portal started to bubble from all the electricity.

"Probably not a good sign!" He shouted and Wendy yelled, "HIT THE DECK!"

Soos jumped behind a bush and Wendy hid behind a log. Dipper was the one standing closest to the portal and would've been hit if Mabel hadn't yanked him out of the way.

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled as the portal exploded right in front of her.

As soon as it was over everyone got up and ran to Mabel who was lying on the floor covered on green goop. She sat up and wiped the hoop off her face.

"Yuck. Green is not my color." She said standing up.

"Mabel! Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"I'll be fine...as soon as I'm not the only one covered in this junk! She said flinging some goop onto Dipper.

"Hiya!" She yelled as she flung more goop off of her and onto Soos and Wendy.

"Aww gross!" Wendy said as they all laughed. She then joined them.

Dipper picked up his book and wiped off the goop on it. "I guess it wasn't that dangerous after all. Just very climactic." They all nodded agreeing with him.

"What are you guys doing here? And why are you covered in ectoplasm?" A new voice asked. They all turned and jumped when they saw Danny.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dipper countered.

"I-I was just...taking a walk." He stuttered. "Then I saw some lightning and was suspicious that it didn't cause a forest fire so I came here to check it out."

Dipper knew he was lying, but didn't question him any further.

"Hey, do you know the way outta here?" Wendy asked and he nodded. "Yeah. Wait you were lost?" Wendy nodded.

He smirked at her. "Well, I guess you're glad I found you then. Follow me."

"Yes! Go Danny!" Mabel cheered.

"You're our hero!" Soos added to her cheer.

He rubbed the back if his neck as they walked. "It's really nothing."

"But it must've been hard to remember where you were going. This forest kind of messed with your head." Wendy told him.

Not true. In fact, the reason he knew how to get out was because he had an aerial view one moment ago. "It didn't mess with my head at all...but for some reason I feel drawn here. Is that normal?" He asked. The four stared at him strangely.

"Actually, it's supposed to give people the opposite effect. Everyone is scared of this forest and tries to stay away from it." Dipper responded, now becoming suspicious of their new blue eyed friend.

He looked at them curiously. "Really? To me it feels kind of peaceful."

Dippers eyebrows narrowed. With all the monsters in that forest, it was impossible to feel at peace. He was always jumpy. Worried that something would come after him. Although, that might just be his paranoia.

By the time they had gotten out of the forest, it was dark. Everyone went their separate ways, heading home. Or so they thought. Danny had actually transformed back into his ghost half and continued with his peaceful flight. It wasn't long until he realized it was past curfew and headed home to his worried sister and angry parents.

 **Heres a fun little piece of information. The incantation dipper used? All of those words came from my PE test. XD most of the words were muscles. Can you guess what the rectus abdominis is? It's abs XD. Anyway, there's probably tons I have to say but I usually always forget one thing. Here it goes.**

 **First of all, updates will be slow but I will try my very best at posting at least once a week. Turns out adhd runs in the family and its part of the reason I can never finish anything I start. That's why I plan on doing my best at finishing this fan fiction. Okay what else did I want to say...**

 **oh! I planned on this fan fiction to just be humorous but then I watched something on YouTube that made me change my mind. I want to show how strong Dipper and Mabels relationship is. And the reason I don't use the term friendship is because they are more than just friends. They are family and they would do anything for eachother. So this fic might be a little sad. But I try to include something humorous as much as I can because that's usually how the show is when something serious isn't going on.**

 **And thats it! I think... no wait. One last thing. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Have a magnificent day and stay awesometastic!- C.R. (Y)**


	3. Found

**Waaaaaaahhhhh! Nobody is reviewing! Guys, let me just say I LOVE favorites and follows because it lets me know that your somewhat interested in this story. But I LOVE reviews even MORE. Still, thank you all for reading. And for all the favorites and follows. Because at the moment favorites and follows are practically the only thing encouraging me to keep writing.**

 **So if you want faster updates, then leave a review! And if I ever get lazy just keep PMing me or reviewing to annoy me :P**

 **to the very few people who have reviewed: *hugs***

 **NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (Which by the way I have no ideas for I'm just gonna wing it)**

The next day was pretty much the same as the last. Ghosts were still attacking the town and for some reason everyone in it refused to stay inside until all the ghosts were caught. Danny couldn't blame them, though. With his parents skills, they'd be stuck inside their houses for weeks. They were doing their best, though, and that's what mattered. They even got up early to catch all the rogue ghosts they could find.

Danny figured he'd let them go on a ghost hunting spree and all the ghosts that they were incapable of capturing, he'd handle himself.

Which is why he had his entire day planned out for everything except fighting ghosts.

"Hey, Danny. Mom and Dad left us some money for food and drinks. They'll probably be gone all day." His sister Jazz said from behind him. As he turned around, she split the money evenly and handed it to him.

"Cool. I was just about to take a walk around town." He told her, pocketing the money.

"Would you mind if I came?" She asked a little too eagerly. She had never really been a social butterfly, but being locked up in a room all day with nothing to do would drive anyone crazy.

Danny blinked. "Uh. Okay."

"Great!" She responded immediately. "Let me just get my purse..."

Danny sighed as she ran off. Today might not go exactly as he had planned.

Later, during their walk, they spotted a Diner. "Greasy's Diner. We have food." Danny read out loud.

"I could eat some food." Commented Jazz and a thought struck Danny.

"Could you get me something? I remember seeing an arcade somewhere nearby from my flight last night."

Jazz raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Don't you play enough video games back home?"

"Not really. Whenever I have time for myself a ghost shows up and I have to go kick its butt back into the ghost zone." He explained to her and she dropped her arms to her side.

"Oh, fine. What do you want?" Jazz inquired.

"A burger probably! Or some kind of sandwich!" He answered, running forward until she lost sight of him behind the corner.

"Didn't even say thanks..." Jazz grumbled. Suddenly, she spotted her brother pop up from behind the corner again.

"Thanks Jazz!" And he disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

She smiled for a moment and walked into the Diner.

After Danny rounded the corner, he walked to the end of the street and soon found himself in a familiar area. He'd seen most of how the town was mapped up during his flight so he knew exactly where he was.

But he was nowhere near the arcade.

'Woops. Guess I made the wrong turn.' He thought to himself. He could always just walk back, but he decided on exploring a little more. Albeit seeing the town from an aerial view, he never actually walked around or went in any of the stores. He had only seen the Mystery Shack and could easily tell it was a tourist trap.

As he rounded another corner he then saw a ghost terrorizing a random passerby. But it wasn't just any ghost. It was one of the most annoying ghosts he'd ever faced.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CARDBOARD DOOM!"

Danny ducked behind a building and checked if anyone was watching.

"I'm going ghost!" He said to himself and transformed. He flew up to the box ghost.

"Hey boxy! Don't you think you think you need a new catchphrase?" Danny phantom said, getting ready to pummel the box ghost and stuff him in his thermos.

The box ghost turned around. "Phantom! PREPARE TO BE BOMBARDED BY MY BEIGE COLORED BOXES!" He threw four boxes at him and Danny just went intangible.

"Sorry to break it to you, but beige isn't that threatening of a color." He said and threw an ecto-blast. The box ghost didn't even have time to react as he got hit by the green blast.

Danny uncapped the thermos and pointed it at him.

"NO! Not the cylindrical container! SPARE ME!" The box ghost cowered and Danny sighed closing the cap.

"Look, today I was just planning on relaxing and doing a little sightseeing. So, if you just go back to the Ghost Zone, I'll let you off the hook." He negotiated.

The box ghost considered this for a moment. "I ACCEPT! But next time you shall not corner me! I am the all powerful BOX GHO-AHH!" He was zapped by Danny.

"My patience is wearing pretty thin so i'd appreciate it if you'd just leave." Danny told him.

The box ghost gave one last 'BEWARE!' before flying off invisibly.

"I really hope that's not going to come back and bite me in the butt." He said to himself, right before being hit by a blast in the back.

"Phantom!" Jack and Maddie chorused. They held their weapons firmly pointed at him.

Danny groaned rubbing his back. He should've expected his parents to find him. He shouldn't have stayed in his ghost form so long.

"Well, it looks like I overstayed my welcome. See you next time you try to kill me." Danny waved before flying off invisibly.

"Damnit!" Maddie cursed. "He got away."

Jack put an arm around his wife. "Don't worry, honey, he's probably still in town. We'll catch him tomorrow for sure!" He said in confidence.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitch scream emanated from the bathroom.

Dipper got out of bed to see what was going on with his sister.

"What's the-" Dipper started as he walked into the bathroom but was cut off when his sister turned around.

"IVE GOT PIMPLES!" Mabel shrieked.

Sure enough, there were green spots all over the surface of her face.

"Mabel...I'm not sure those are pimples..." He told her.

She looked back in the mirror and whimpered. "Well they're still hideous!"

"Normal pimples aren't green and glowing. This might have something to do with the portal yesterday..." Dipper told her.

"You mean when I got covered in all the booger goop?" She asked.

He nodded. "There might be something about it in the book. I'll go check."

"YES!" Mabel tackled him in a hug. Dipper chuckled and allowed her to hug him. "Don't get too excited. There might not be anything about it or how to get rid of it."

She released him from her hug and followed him back to their room.

"Alright." Dipper said as he slid he book out from under his pillow and started flipping through the pages.

"Ghosts...ghouls...phantoms...wraiths...ectoplasm! It should be here." He started to skim through the words. His eyes widened as he found what he was looking for.

"What's it say?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"When a human absorbs too much raw ectoplasm into their body. It's called ecto-saturation. Ecto-saturation has three main symptoms. The first are pocks. Green spots appear from the body trying to expel the ectoplasm. They vanish the next day..."

"Well that's a relief!" Mabel cut him off.

Dipper ignored her and continued. "They vanish the next day when the next symptom appears."

Mabel became solemn.

"After failing to expel the ectoplasm, the body then tries to fight it off on the inside. This results in the second symptom, a high fever." Dippers tone of voice suddenly got very serious. Mabel said nothing as she listened intently to what the third symptom was.

"The last and final symptom happens at sundown. The body is weak from fighting off the ectoplasm and it spreads to all parts of the body. Even through the veins and to the heart. Once this happens, the body is not able to function properly and eventually they...they..."

"D-Dipper?" Mabel stuttered. Dipper suddenly shut the book.

"N-Nothing." Dippers voice cracked. "Don't worry. It says there's a cure. I'll start working on it right now!" He then ran out of the room.

"Dipper!" Mabel called out to him, but chose not to follow him.

As Dipper ran he stopped by the living room to get his black light. He then left out the front door, trying to find something in the invisible ink.

"Come on...Let there be a cure. Please, let there be a cure..." He chanted as the light flicked on and he started reading.

"There is one known cure for ecto-saturation." Dipper let out a breath of relief and kept reading. "However, it is a powerful spell and the key component is extremely hard to come by...That's it? That's all it says?!" Dipper stopped running and threw the book on the ground in anger.

He sat down on the floor next to it and glared at it. "A spell..." Dipper thought for a moment. "Wait a second, a spell! There's a ton of spells in the book! One of them has to be the cure!" He picked up the book and flipped to the section about spells.

He spent a while trying to find the right spell and didn't lose hope.

"There has to be something..." He turned the page and started reading. He then turned on the black light to see if he missed anything.

He quickly read the purple lettering and excitement built up in him. "This is it!" He read some more. "It says I need...the ectoplasm of a rare ghost. A rare ghost? I didn't even know ghosts could be rare! And why is ectoplasm the key component? That's what got her sick in the first place!" Dipper got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, it's the only option. As long as it cures her, I'll do anything." He told himself confidently. He looked around left and right. "Now, where am I?"

Maybe he should've payed more attention to where he was running...

 **X3 I really wish I could write more. But I feel like I've stalled way too long. I should post this already. I gotta say though, I'm a bit nervous. Please give me feedback on what you think! If you don't...thee shall be no next chapter! Mwahahaha! Nah there probably will be. But I'll make a deal with you. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get five reviews. That's not too much to ask for. Although later on I will get greedy and probably want more.**

 **but hey! I didn't do so bad for winging this chapter. I kind of started off not sure of knowing what to do but then eventually added something important! Like the actual plot, for instance.**

 **Have a magnificent day and stay awesometastic! -C.R. (Y)**

 **P.S. REVIEW! If you do I'll stop mentioning it in A.N.'s...**


	4. SORRY NO CHAPTER 4

**GAHHHH IM SO SORRY! I HATE MYSELF. IM SO SORRY BECAUSE THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. Personally, I don't like seeing updates only to find they are only authors notes BUT I CANT TAKE THE GUILT ANYMORE. I SAID I WOULD TRY AND POST OFTEN BUT MY STUPID BRAIN FAILED ME!**

 **Let me tell you straight away, I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! No, I'm going to do something worse. I'm going to make you, MY PRECIOUS READERS, wait. Wait until I figure out how to write the next chapter.**

 **Now, I started the...what was it...fourth? I started the fourth chapter a long time ago and never finished it. I have had a serious case of writers block and I think the reason for that is I never fully planned out the story. I thought of what I generally wanted to happen but everything else I just had to improvise.**

 **Again, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus until I find time to completely rewrite the other chapters or until I figure out what to write in the next chapter. I will most likely rewrite the other chapters, but that is gonna take some serious will power to finish because I don't like having to go back and change my stories. It will also be hard to find time with all the other stories I have to catch up on. Because this whole time I've actually been writing other stories that I've never posted. Seriously I started like eight (correction: 5) stories but I probably won't post any of them anytime soon.**

 **Again, SO SORRY BUT YOU WONT SEE ANY UPDATES ANYTIME SOON! (Probably) But I hope you won't give up on me! It's been great reading your reviews (although now they make me guilt ridden). You guys made me feel like I was a pretty good writer, but it wasn't enough to pass my own expectations for myself.**

 **So, see you later.**

 **Have magnificent day and stay awesometastic. -C.R. (Y)**


End file.
